Frozen and Warcraft: The Ice Queen and the Lost Prince
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: Three years after the events of frozen, having fully mastered her powers of ice and snow, now fully consolidated her reign as queen, she has everything a small but strong kingdom, subjects who admired her and a loving sister, however will that all change with the arrival of the lost prince?


**Chapter 1 The Ice Queen**

Anna woked _up_ from bed just as the sunlight shone on her face, heralding the start of a new morning stretching her hands getting off from bed, giving herself a few moments changing into the Elsa's coronation robes, with permission from her sister Elsa, before proceeding down to the hallway to have breakfast, ever since Elsa placed her in charge as regent, she slept less instead chose to focus more finishing the work left by her elder sister, while she was away for days on a diplomatic trade deal with the king of the southern isles. She found herself in a empty dinning hall, taking her seat at the head of the table eating her breakfast alone.

"Servant, what is the date today?" She asked curiously, the amount of time she spend in her office managing all the trade deals, proposals, letters needing approval had now taken its toil on her.

"Its the seventh of June, your majesty and the time is~" Anna's face suddenly lit up, today was the day she finally get to see her sister again, rising up from her seat in ecstatic.

"Elsa is coming back! Elsa is coming back!" said Anna dropping the utensils on the plate, finishing up the orange juice in one gulp, she pulled her dress rushing towards the windows to see if her ship had arrived yet. However all she saw was the morning sun rising above fjord.

"Where is Kai, maybe he will know when she will be back.. Guards!"

"Your Majesty?" they bowed their heads in respect, "Tell Kai to meet me in my office, I like a word with him." She commanded, "It will be done your majesty." they said wasting no time in setting off to finish their task.

"Now then, it's back to work for me, let's see what we have today." said Anna walking back to Elsa's office, her excitement growing by the minute, she sat down to see a pile of letters and proposals had grown, much to her dismay but it didn't bother her this was all part of her job as regent queen.

"Ah good new vendors are being opened, once Elsa comes back, I am going to pay them a personal visit, and hmm... a general from England would like to join the ranks of the Arendelle army.. sure why not?"

"What's this, a proposed trade deal with France, this is a wonderful opportunity..one Elsa would definitely approve, let's make it happen."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, "your majesty, may I come in?" it was Kai the personal assistant to Anna.

"Come!" said Anna, hearing the door open seeing him stepped in Anna was ready to bombard him with questions, "What time is Elsa returning?" She asked eagerly.

"Thirty minutes from your highness, how fares the work? I take it you are not too overburden by it." seeing her black eyes, drawing the conclusion she had not slept enough for the past few days.

"Thank you Kai, but I am managing it well.. only the proposals, some of them make no sense, why would Arendelle need more knights when we have knights of our own, which is more than a match for the English and the French themselves, we can't afford to go war." said Anna rubbing her eyes.

"Indeed your majesty, the English and French have been fighting this war for years, we need to neutral and gather our allies, Arendelle would be better this way."

"What is the state of our armies Kai, do we have enough to defend against an invasion if the war should come to our doorstep?"

"We have around a thousand man, ready to fight if the need should arise, it's enough to defend us against an invasion.. we should be able to hold out for at a month.. that's the best estimate I can give you.." said Kai.

"And if Elsa returns, what are those odds? Would it stack in our favor?"

"The tables will turn on them, it's not that hard to imagine what she would do to them, imagine how fast she will defeat them in one fell swoop!"

"Oh that I can imagine, I can also tell they won't want to the fight the ice queen after what happened after the events of Hans and the Duke of.. what was it called again..."

"Weaselton!" They both laughed together, bringing thereby increasing her anticipation for her sister's return.

"Why weaselton, perhaps it's the land of a thousand weasels or something.." said Anna laughing even harder.

"That remains to be seen, and that awkward peacock dance, my guess is he is still single and boring.."

"My leg still hurts, let's not forget his hair.. the last time I recalled his hair nearly fell off completely, I pay to see the look on his face when it does fall off his head, I believe he would not take too kindly to being called.. bald hahaha!" laughed Anna, placing her right hand on Kai shoulder laughing hysterically.

"Indeed he might not..heh.." a small smile begin to appear on his face, Anna's laughter was infecting him slowly, but he maintain his posture, while Anna continued laughing, he let her continue this was in contrast better than seeing her stressed, he still recalled the event vividly, seeing first hand what stress can do to her.

Thanks to Anna, Arendelle was better than it was before, with ships filled with gold, sliver and precious jewellery coming in from all across Europe, the people once in poverty now lived in abundance, merchants and traders were also coming in to trade some even set up their own business here, making Arendelle a trading hub for business to thrive, it didn't take long for more kingdoms to noticed it.

"Kai.. Kai?" Anna tried waving her hand across his face, but he seemed to be in a daze, taking the glass of water splashing it to his face.

That snapped him back to reality, "What… what…oh-" looking at Anna surprised, "Rise and shine my friend.. what were you thinking about?" asked Anna curiously.

"Your highness, I was just thinking about how you made Arendelle prosperous… and how those robes.. ahem those robes makes you like Queen Elsa.." he replied nervously.

"Hahaha! Flattery? Charming, but you need to try harder.. now back to business, when is the next stock of weapons I ordered coming in, crossbows are so outdated we need a weapons if we are to survive as a prosperous kingdom."

"Most wise, and oh.. its time, the queen should be arriving right about..now.. " checking his pocket watch, Anna got up her excitement now overwhelmed her, "What are we waiting for? Let's go.. she will be expecting us.." Kai watched as Anna raced off to the docks with unnatural speed.

Queen Elsa stood at the helm of her personal warship the Sovereign, seeing the fjord coming into view, she smiled relieved to see her home, for days she had worked hard to negotiate a alliance and trade deal with the king and queen of the southern isles, getting to know their culture, hierarchy and how their system worked, which turned out to be much different from Arenedelle.

"Its good to be back home, what was the old saying.. oh yes.. there is no place like home, I wonder what Anna has been up to when I was away.." said Elsa, trying to guess what she might expect.

"The Southern isles needs to work on their anti corruption laws, their markets and the royalty themselves, they are probably years behind us, their nobles are like children fighting for power when they already have it.. all that power could be put to better use instead of throwing their weight around.."

The wind blew gently in front of her, she closed her eyes feeling it gently blew on her face, she relished in it just as the sunlight shone it's light on her, for the moment she felt the weight of her shoulders being lifted off, slowly she opened her eyes seeing the fjord coming into view, she took a short walk back into her royal cabin.

Sealing the door shut and freezing it, she took out one of her long rectangular suitcase, opening it examining the content of the weapon hidden in it, the staff glow to life, Elsa felt it's power calling out to her, reaching out her hand she touched it, establishing a connection to it.

"Queen…Queen Elsa.. what is your…desire?" The staff asked, Elsa fell back in shock seeing the staff hovering above the suitcase, she stood ready to defend herself.

"I intend you no harm.. I merely asked what is your intend.. surely you know the power of this staff or do you not?"

"What.. who are you?" asked Elsa keeping her focus on the staff, "I am Alodi the owner of this staff, this staff is called the Ebonchill, the Greatstaff of Alodi, it wield incredible amounts of power, many powerful mages and wizards have tried wielding it's power but they became… blocks of ice, but it has found you worthy of its power."

"Thats nice to know, now my desire is to.. protect my kingdom from threats within it and outside of it, whatever it may be." replied Elsa.

"A noble desire which is rare among my kinsman, take the staff, use its power.. but take heed may the staff does at times prove overwhelming.. but I am certain you can handle it."

"Thanks for your concern, but I am certain.. I can handle it's power.." Elsa took hold of the staff feeling its power flowing through her, the staff glowed it's illuminous blue light flashed in Elsa's eyes, she tightened her grip on the staff, slowly but surely regaining control over it, a blue flame ignited in her eyes, Elsa raised the staff high with both hands, the ghost of Alodi alarmed by her intention spoked.

"What are you doing?" he asked raising his hands to stop her.

"Proving that I am the master and not it!" She slam the staff down on the wooden floor with the full force of her strength, the impact rock the ship, the captain struggled to maintain control, while a sailor noticed an icy nova stretch across the dark blue waters, slowly disappearing.

"YOU ARE MMMMIIIINNNNNEEEEEEEE ARRRGGHHH!" She tried again, this time using her power, slamming it at its bottom, "YIELD!" The staff suddenly stopped it's resistance and succumbed to the ice queen, it now accepted her as it's master, breathing heavily she gazed at the staff, it blinked three times acknowledging it's loyality to her.

"You have done it your highness! My time here is now spent, the staff is yours.. use it in whatever way you see fit.. farewell!" he said, Elsa watched him vanished into thin air, she turned to the staff, feeling the power coursing through her veins, "I feel more…powerful!" She saw the icy buy shards shining, wondering what could it mean she had little time to study it's content, "Once we get back to Arendelle, I am going to find out more about you and what you are truly capable of." She sat down on the bed, but was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Your Majesty?"

"What is it sailor?"

"We are now in Arendelle, and princess Anna along with her assistant is waiting for you.." he said.

"Very good, I will be out soon, send some men to pick my luggage.. be careful of its contents.. they are brittle."

Elsa rosed from bed, taking a deep breath readily herself for what could come next, taking the staff with her, but she had problem, was she going to keep holding it all day long, "Hmm, maybe I could try this.." Elsa's right hand begin to glow, taking the staff by its handle imbuing it with her magic, she placed the staff behind her transparent cape, hoping it would work, she took a few steps, to her surprise it did not fall off.

"Yes! Now its time to see Anna, I really hope she didn't missed me too much." She unfreeze the door, walking regally and elegantly towards the main deck, the sunlight shone on her face just as she made her way to the upper deck, eagerly anticipating the small cottages, the friendly faces of her people of various ages, the smell of fresh chocolates, the warm taste of local food made by the finest chefs and off course the joyous enthusiasm of her younger sister Anna.

"Your Majesty, she is powerful.. perhaps powerful enough to defeat this scourge that's rampaging our lands unhindered." said the head advisor.

"I am uncertain, this scourge has cost us so many lives.. I am not willing to put another in danger just to defeat this undead meance, but if it needs to be done.. so be it! But how do we bring her here to our world?" asked the young prince.

"The archmages of Kirin Tor has devise a way of bringing her over, however its going to take a day to make this work.."

"That would take too long... the scourge is nearly at our gates.. we need to find a~" Arthas eyes flew wide open in shock, seeing a runeblade passed through his stomach, piercing his robes just as he fell to the motionless. He drew his hammer attempting to block the next attack, but found himself suspended in midair.

"Arthas, what's the matter.. you don't recognised me?" pulling back the hood, her once fair skin now turned ghastly white, Arthas gazed at her in shock, the one who he loved dearly had now become a death knight, her hair from golden was now white, she smashed him through multiple walls into the throneroom, slamming him into the throne, mocking him in triumph.

"Jaina, why?" struggling to get up to his feet, before he could even react he felt a pale white hand at his throat.

"Power, my dear Arthas.. its always been about power.. you were too foolish to accept it even when it was right in front of you.. can you even imagine the power I wield at my finger tips? Which you so foolishly threw away like the idiot you are!"

"At what cost? Your soul, what did frostmourne promised you?"

"More importantly is what the Lich King promised me, I will take it all from you, your precious kingdom, your people, even your father.. yes everything you once held so dear will be Mine! Before you die.. I will give you the kiss of death, the last we will ever share.." holding him by his chin, she kissed him passionately. Arthas felt cold freezing his teeth and his tongue feeling numb, he tried to break free but it was to no avail.

"That felt good.. death is too good for you.. instead I will send you to a place for you to die a lonely and miserable death, there you will be left forgotten, history will remember you as the prince who abandoned his people to die, that will be so much better."

Jaina with her left hand snapped her fingers, just as a black portal opened, before their eyes Arthas prayed to the light for guidance, but there was no response at the point he realised the light had abandoned him, "You won't get away with this Jaina!" Jaina only laughed, "Oh my dear Arthas, I already have! Goodbye Arthas!" She tossed him straight into the portal as it closed, darkness enclosed all around him he fell endlessly in the void, there was no way out.

"Elsa! At last! Welcome home!" Before Elsa could react she felt Anna hugged her, she in turn returned the hug, "Its good to see you Anna, I see you are still wearing my coronation robes."

They both broke from the hug, Elsa noticed dark patches below her eyes, "What happened to you Anna, have you been sleeping late again?" asked Elsa concerned.

"All in the days work as a regent Elsa, I think I am getting used it, you won't believe how tedious it has been the past few days." her sister's reason failed to convinced her, Elsa believed she had overworked herself, she immediately planned to cancel all other trips to the other kingdoms

"Your Majesties, pardon the interruption but… Queen Elsa you have appointment with the council within an hour, they would like a report on how your trip went." said Kai bowing his head.

"Tell them I will attend the meeting tomorrow at eleven in the morning, for now I just want to enjoy the day with you Anna, let's go have a look around the town square, there is probably something new we can buy."

"Splendid idea Elsa, let's head there, maybe Olaf is there too.." said Anna running off excitedly, Elsa smiled, "Glad to see the old you back Anna, I was starting to think you actually wanted to become the next queen." Elsa was opposite the bridge to the palace, when she remember she needed to check on one particular suitcase the king gave her.

"Just a quick check, I will catch up with you later Anna." halfway through the courtyard she noticed something strange in the sky, a tiny hole started to appeared.

Arthas was still falling into the black abyss, he suddenly noticed a small white light, mustering his strength, he dived straight into the light, Elsa taking a closer look saw the shape of man falling from the sky, thinking fast she conjured a massive blanket of snow, just in the nick of time as he fell on it. He slide to the floor.

Arthas barely conscious tried opening his eyes, seeing a young lady slender with radiant pale skin wearing a blue crystalline icy dress, with grey sleeves, he noticed her hair was styled into a platinum blond braid, her blue eyes and pink lips were nothing less of beautiful and mesmerising.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked cautiously, before he could answer he noticed his hammer falling heading right for her, "Look out!" He suddenly got up and pushed her away, moving her out of the way as the hammer struck the ground.

"Hands in the air, Now!" shouted one of the guards, the prince turned to see a dozen royal guards in full plate armor with red capes, surrounding him with their crossbows and halberds pointed at him.

"Put your weapons down man! This man just saved my life!" commanded the queen.

"Your highness he almost kill you~" Elsa cut him off, "I said, WEAPONS DOWN NOW!" her eyes begin to glow fiery blue. They immediately lowered their weapons as they were commanded.

"Good! You two send word to princess Anna I have meeting with a guest, the rest of you two return to your posts, I like a word with my guest alone, and I am not to be disturb."

Queen Elsa lead her guest through the hallway of the palace, through out his life he had witness the power of mages, fought countless battles against bandits and lead armies against orcs and the undead, yet he never before seen a queen radiate such authority and power to all her subjects, "Who is she? Did I get out of the black pit or is this all illusion, light help me." Arthas slowly begin to realised this was all too real, now he was stuck in a strange yet familiar world he could accustomed himself with and get home, he begin to formulate a plan but ran into complications, he still needed to know if this world was anywhere like his.

They soon reached the a small study room at the end of the hallway, Elsa pushed the door open leading him inside, "Sit down, first of all what is your name?"

"My name is prince Arthas of Lordaeron and paladin to the Silver Hand, sadly it's now overun by the scourge and by their new leader."

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I like to thank you for saving my life.. from that hammer of yours, how do you carry that thing around.. it looks heavy."

"With practice it becomes lighter, this hammer is called light's vengeance, it has served, me well on numerous occasions when my life depended on it."

"So you go around knocking some sense into your enemies, I wonder if they get a headache from it, hammer boy!" chuckled Elsa.

"More or less.. that's what we paladins do most of time, giving our enemies a good knock on the head.." Arthas begin to laugh.

"I would hate to be on the receiving end of that hammer, I can't imagine getting a headache from that thing.." Elsa laughed even harder.

They both laughed, Arthas found it hard to believe this conversation was going better than he expected, by now he was supposed to be a dungeon, instead he was conversing and making jokes with the queen herself, better yet she had a sense of humour this was new, many queens never had this kind of trait, but this one was different from the rest, he felt a connection to her forming perhaps he could stay, get to know her better even possibly be her friend.

 **Author's Note, "Hey guys! I have been trying to come up with a new story, now at last I finally came up with a story worthy of sharing, after playing warcraft three to the frozen throne and also playing world of warcraft for years, I have come up with the perfect story. There will be a plot twist some where within the chapters, so sit back relax and enjoy the story!"**


End file.
